In the case of the majority of programmes which can be received via cable and satellite, it is tedious for a radio listener or television viewer to obtain programme information about the programme running at the moment by searching through the channels for a programme which appears to be interesting to him or her. If he or she wishes to know, for example, the title, start time, remaining time or end time of the present programme, then, to do this, he or she would either have to study programme magazines or go through and read a number of teletext pages page by page, the page numbers of which pages can vary from one broadcasting authority to another. When looking at teletext pages, the television picture of a present programme is normally not visible and would have to be merged with the teletext by operating a further key on the remote controller in order to allow the programme to be followed in parallel with the teletext. However, this makes it harder to read the teletext pages.